Accidental Drabbles
by ElleCC
Summary: Unofficial drabbles written based on prompts for the second and third rounds of The Twilight Twenty-Five challenge on LJ. Characters, genres, universes, and ratings will vary. Drabbles do not count for the challenge.
1. Obsession

**Anything you recognize in this chapter, or any of the next twenty-four, belongs to Stephenie Meyer (unless otherwise noted).**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: ElleCC  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: K+

* * *

_**Obsession**_

She is transfixed by them.

She counts them compulsively until she is sure she has the right number. They are unique save for fifty-two jagged half-moons that match and adorn his neck, chest, and thighs; she leaves those alone.

She traces and studies the rest, running her nails and fingertips over the ridges, memorizing their curves and tears.

She feels like a one-woman forensic team as she pictures angles of attack and the scenarios that could have led to each permanent reminder of a life now in the rearview.

She is fascinated and awed by how they make him _him_.

* * *

**Here we go again! :)**

**Legna989 still, and always will, helps me make things better.**


	2. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Fragments  
Pen name: ElleCC  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: K

* * *

_**Fragments**_

The visions play in her head like memories. When she awakes, that is what she thinks they are: short, colorful flashes of a life she can't otherwise recall.

She doesn't know where she is, or how she got there, but she is comforted by what she sees, and what she thinks she _remembers_.

Family: her parents, brothers, and sisters.

A lover.

Acceptance.

Happiness.

Her memories keep her company as she roams and searches, struggling to make her way back to the faces captured and alive in her mind.

She doesn't realize they are pieces of a life not yet led.

* * *

**I know, I know... **_**Alice**_**. Sorry, Peach!**

**Legna makes my world go 'round.**


	3. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: ElleCC  
Pairing: Edward / Bella, Jasper  
Rating: T/M-ish

* * *

_**Restraint**_

"...and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded...."

He stopped before saying things Bella didn't need to hear. Unfortunately, his mind still recalled those _rewards_ as if they'd happened yesterday. I kept my face carefully neutral as we both withstood the assault.

_Bodies...._

_Drained and lifeless...._

_Bare and gyrating...._

_The revitalization of feeding from our intended source...._

_The gratification of thin fingers, a hungry mouth, a violent union...._

My body thirsted for the girl next to me, but I would never relent.

Because for which _reward_ it longed, I didn't know.

* * *

**The first line is from Eclipse, page 296.**

**This was inspired by LVP's first Twi25 drabble - Bound - which she posted earlier tonight. Go on and take a gander – it's in my Favorites.**

**Thanks to Legna for her reassurances and for her reaction to this drabble; it was priceless =)**


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: ElleCC  
Pairing: Jasper / Maria  
Rating: M

* * *

_**Bitter**_

I am on her, over her, in her, and then she arches and I'm on my back.

My fingers tangle in her hair as she shudders above me. I give one good pull and she's against the wall.

It is a constant struggle for control with us.

It is never sweet, as it should be with lovers, but bitter. It oozes jealousy, weaves together lust and anger, wraps me in a perception of power – hers and mine.

She moans _querido _even as her mouth on my neck adds to my scars. I spin her, bend her, and add to hers.

* * *

**This originally posted for TLYDF's Guess that Drabbler (topic: Lemon), but I also had this prompt in mind when I wrote it. **

**Thanks to Legna for validating my craziness and humoring my Jasmar love!**


	5. Willing

_**Love, Actually**_** inspired.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Willing  
Pen name: ElleCC  
Pairing: Bella / Jasper  
Rating: K

* * *

_**Willing**_

"I've got it," I say to Edward as I make my way to the door.

I am startled to find wide blue eyes and a blond mess greeting me. He holds up a finger and a sign, and I nod silently.

My heart thunders in my chest as the words flash by, written proof of both my obliviousness and a world that might exist beyond the walls around me.

He steps back with a resigned smile and small shrug. As he retreats, gait slow but deliberate, I decide.

"Wait," I call, pulling the door shut behind me before I run.

* * *

**More from the land of Twi25Fail. I wrote this awhile ago for an ADF Twi-movie-drabbles campfire. **_**Love, Actually**_** is one of my favorite movies, and I always feel terrible for Mark. Sigh.**

**Legna made sure I dotted the Is and crossed the Ts and picked the best prompt. :) **


	6. Photo Prompt 4

Prompt: Photo #4 - http://weheartit . com/entry/2015441 (Twi25 Round 3)  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: K

* * *

_**. . . Girl in the Snow in a Little Dress . . .**_

"You know you don't feel cold now." His expression is confused as she clutches her bare arms.

"I know. It's comforting, though, to pretend sometimes?"

"Is it?" He hasn't thought about it. He hasn't been human in so long that he barely remembers what real cold even feels like.

She nods and shrugs a little. "I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, just... different."

The corner of her mouth quirks up, her hands still rubbing briskly. "Different, that's me, all right."

"Not bad different, though."

"No?"

"No." He steps behind her, covering her hands with his, rubbing along with her.

* * *

**Confused by what I'm doing? Me, too :) Well, I failed to finish the 2nd round of the Twi25, and I didn't sign up for the 3rd round (which has photo prompts--cool!). But when I looked at the first few prompts today, I was inspired to write the above. So I'm just going to post random Twi25 drabbles here--or maybe just any sort of random drabble--even though they won't count toward the Twi25 challenge.**

**Legna made sure it made sense :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
